in_the_name_of_your_kingfandomcom-20200215-history
Armande Marlowe
Personality Headstrong and arrogant, Armande is your typical noble who often abuses her power to say things most would probably be sent to the chopping block for. A thorn in the current ruling party's side, wishing for things such as the abolishment of slavery and the end of the sex trade. While such policies are nice, in theory, they are not practical in the Kingdom of Trillian. She's known, in the rebel camp, to be very aggressive and to strike first and ask questions later. History Being the fifth child born into House Marlowe, and the second daughter at that, she was permitted to take up training as a knight when she decided she would rather defend her country instead of being a lady in waiting. Starting her training at a young age, she learned how to wield a sword and shield, and adhere to the Knight's code of Chivalry. It was thought she would serve the king for life, until the current political climate reared it's ugly head. Having spoken out against a number of kingdom policies, many times, it would only a matter of time until her title could no longer offer her protection. Eventually a way to dispose of her was devised and she was, unbeknownst to her, sent on a suicide mission. Armande, a caravan, Abidan's forces, and a trap. That was the set to the final act of the play known as Knight Armande's Demise. Or what should have been her demise. Captured by Abidan's army and spared, she defected to the side known as the Crownless King. Powers & Weapons Weapons Blessed Metal Shield: A sturdy shield good for blocking attacks. It's scratched and a bit misshapen in some spots, but still in good use. Sword: A fine quality blade, Armande has taken great care of it and has wielded it since her acceptance into Knighthood. Powers Mental Resistance: Armande can see through, and is immune to tricks of the mind including but not limited to: Illusion spells (including glamour and telepathy) and speechcraft (such as persuasion, intimidation, and seduction). Blessed Shield: Her shield has a high resistance to elemental magic (fire, water, earth, ice, electric and so on…) and will often lessen the damage taken by Armande if it hits her shield first. Other *Don't think you can take advantage of Armande once she's out of her fancy armor. She's a force to be reckoned with and can leave men who underestimate her with a few broken bones in close quarters combat. *To a fault Armande will believe a woman's side of the story before a man's. Relationships Snake-Tongue : Armande mostly butts heads with him as they have a clash of opinions. (Or should I say attempts to punch him) Viktor Marius Foxxe : Armande doesn't like him. He might have a pretty face but she's sure he's a hellavuh ugly on the inside. She is especially disturbed by his lack of bedside manners and suspects he has a hobby of torturing people. She also debates if he has some strange bondage and sadomasochism fetish. Jasien Ujhertin Komura : Armande didn't know he was a spy. Now that she does she'll make sure he'll never enter the Crownless King's camp unless he's tied up and ready to answer some questions. Geralt : She will punch him. She will punch him again. And then she'll punch him some more. Slade : This is Armande's bro and she loves him dearly. Won't necessarily follow him to the grave, but he has her trust more than anyone else in the CK camp. She also thinks he's here for a girl because he smells like perfume. Crownless King : She's doesn't trust him and doesn't exactly favor him, mostly because he plays favorites and, well, Armande is not a favorite. Recent Events Armande tried her best to apprehend the spies Jasien and Geralt, but she came back empty handed and with a broken arm to boot. Recently she has found out her younger brother, Slade, is in the Crownless King's camp. However, she has lost track of him, once more. After aiding the siege of Oromont, she became extremely upset that she didn't get a pat on the head and a gold star from the Crownless King. Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Humans